


Irrevocable Condition

by starwarned



Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: COC 2020, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2020, Carry On Countdown Day 1, CoC, DAY 1 - Found Family, Domestic, Fluff, Found Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwarned/pseuds/starwarned
Summary: Carry On Countdown Day 1 - Found Family"Perhaps home is not a place but simply an irrevocable condition." - James BaldwinBaz reflects on his family.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026942
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	Irrevocable Condition

**Author's Note:**

> first coc prompt! <3 stick around for (hopefully) all of them

“Is he asleep?” Penelope asks, looking up from her homework. 

I look down at Simon’s head of curls in my lap. He’s breathing calmly out of his mouth, which stirs the hair that’s in his face. He’s lovely when he sleeps - I’ve always thought that (and it’s absolutely not a secret). His shoulder twitches a bit and he grunts softly as he dreams.

I nod, looking back up at Penelope. 

She smiles, looking at Simon with a tenderness that is typically reserved for him. They’ve got a relationship I’ll never understand the inside track of, but is special to me nonetheless. I know that Penny was the one person Simon had all throughout Watford. Agatha was around, of course, but Simon never put any emotional weight on her. Penelope was who Simon could go to when I was being a prick to him (which was quite often). 

“Good,” Penny says. “He needs it.” 

I agree, shifting just slightly so I can move my hand and run my fingers carefully through Simon’s hair. He’s been staying up late recently - watching dodgy movies and trying to get Penny and me to join him. “He was up past dawn last night,” I say. 

She purses her lips and sets down her pen, looking at Simon with both fondness and worry in her eyes - a familiar look from her. “What did he watch?” 

I shake my head. “Not sure. I fell asleep twenty minutes in.” 

Penelope looks at me with a soft smile. “You know,” she says. “The one constant I can rely on in this house is knowing you and Simon will watch a movie every night and that you’ll be asleep before he’s even halfway through.” 

“Hey,” I start to protest. 

She shrugs. “It’s the truth, Baz.” 

“I know,” I sigh. “He chooses the most bizarre films,” I say. “I can’t be blamed for not paying attention.” 

Penelope laughs and picks up the notebook from her lap, dropping it on the side table next to the armchair she’s been occupying for the last few hours. 

Simon’s been asleep in my lap for a while, his legs spread out across the sofa and his wings draped over the edge of it, casually dragging on the floor. His tail will twitch every once in a while. He’s wearing my old Watford football jersey and a pair of ratty shorts that he’s been wearing for the last three days straight. 

“Do you want some tea?” Penny asks me as she stands up to head towards the kitchen. 

“That’d be lovely,” I say. “Thank you.” 

I continue to run my fingers through Simon’s hair as I hear Penelope putting the kettle on in the other room. I’m overzealous with my stroking and Simon’s eyelids start to flutter open. Once they’re open, he looks up at me and hums, blinking. 

“Sorry,” I say quietly. “Didn’t mean to wake you.” 

He shrugs the best he can in his position and arches his back into a stretch. His wings follow suit and stretch out from where they’ve been dangling on the floor. Once he’s done stretching, he curls up further and presses his face into my stomach. His breath is warm through the fabric of my shirt. 

“Good morning,” I say teasingly, still carding my fingers through his hair. 

He pulls his face away from my stomach and rolls his eyes at me. “Don’t patronize me.” His voice is heavy and slurred with sleep - it’s equal parts adorable and sexy. 

“You’re the one who fell asleep at five in the afternoon, love.” 

“You’re the one who _let_ me fall asleep at five in the afternoon. Not my fault that your lap is so comfortable.” 

I lean down to kiss his forehead before he burrows his face back into my stomach, one of his hands coming up to grip onto my shirt. We settle into a comfortable silence. Penelope returns with the tea before long and carefully hands me a mug. 

She sits back down in her armchair with her own mug and gets back to her schoolwork. 

This all feels too… domestic. I’m not used to this. Even with my own family, we rarely spend time together just sitting in one room. Malcolm is far too busy for that.

I think that’s why my palms start to sweat and I’m fidgety. Simon looks up at me with an inquisitive look when one of my fidgets disrupts his comfortable position. 

“Alright?” he whispers. 

I nod slowly, not allowing my nervousness to betray itself on my features. 

Simon takes the response before turning over in my lap so his hair falls over my thighs and he can see Penelope. 

I can’t focus on the details, but they start up a conversation. 

Nothing has happened to us in months. Years. Simon has been sleeping on my lap and Penelope and I have been drinking herbal tea for what feels like forever. No goblins, no Mage, no Humdrum, no curses. (Well, Shep is still around, as cursed as ever, and Penelope’s working on that double-time, but no _new_ curses). Simon and I are used to kissing while surrounded by fire and holding each other close when everything is falling apart around us. I’m not used to having him here, like this, and have no imminent danger to fear. 

The longer that I’m here, though - the longer that I spend unhurried time with my boyfriend and Penelope and Shepard, the more I can sink into it. The more I feel safe here. 

The longer that I’m here, the more I realize I hadn’t ever felt safe before.


End file.
